The present disclosure generally relates to slider devices used in conjunction with closure arrangements for packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing slider devices, the slider devices themselves, and the packages incorporating the slider devices.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages having zipper closure mechanisms are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on the zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
For some types of resealable packages, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens or unmates the zipper closure mechanism when the slider device travels in a first direction along the zipper. The sidewalls of the slider device are configured so that the sidewalls engage the zipper mating profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the zipper in a direction opposite the first direction.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of slider devices are desirable.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, methods of making slider devices for opening and closing resealable zipper closures are disclosed. Generally, the methods comprise extruding an extended length of profiled material that is then converted into individual slider devices by a variety of methods.
One preferred slider device includes a top wall; a spreader depending from the top wall; first and second sidewalls; and first and second hook constructions. In one embodiment, the distance the spreader depends from the top wall changes along the length of the slider device from a first end to a second opposite end. This taper can be created, for example, by manipulating the configuration of the extrusion die through which the slider device is extruded. In another embodiment, the width of the spreader tapers from the first end of the slider device to the second opposite end. This taper can be created, for example, by manipulating the configuration of the extrusion die. Alternately, the taper can be created by deforming the slider device after it has exited the extrusion die.
Flexible packages are provided that comprise a package surrounding wall having first and second side edges and a mouth therebetween. The side edges can be side seals. A reclosable zipper closure is provided along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the mouth. A slider device of the type manufactured above is operably mounted on the zipper closure to open and close the package. One preferred zipper closure includes first and second mating profiles defining first and second shoulders, respectively. First and second hook constructions are included on the slider device for engaging the first and second shoulders as the slider device is slid along the zipper closure.
In a particular embodiment, the disclosure is directed to a method for making a plurality of slider devices, each slider device having a first end and an opposite second end, a first side edge and an opposite second side edge, a top wall, a first arm depending from the top wall at the first side edge with a first hook on the first arm opposite the top wall, and a second arm depending from the top wall at the second side edge, with a second hood on the second arm opposite the top wall, and a spreader depending from the top wall between the first arm and the second arm. Each slider device is constructed and arranged to interlock first and second mating profiles of a zipper closure when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper closure, and to disengage the first and second mating profiles when the slider device is moved in an opposite second direction along the zipper closure. The method comprises forming an extended length of profiled material, and converting the extended length of profiled material into a plurality of slider devices. The profile material that is formed, typically by extrusion, comprises: an extended length of top wall, an extended length of spreader material depending from the extended length of top wall, an extended length of first arm material depending from the extended length of top wall, and an extended length of second arm material depending from the extended length of top wall.
The present disclosure is also directed to an extended length of profiled material that can be processed into individual slider devices.